moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Tank X-0
Pacific Front Foehn Revolt |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 2x experimental beam cannons |tier = 3 (Origins) |techlvl = 10 (Origins) |hp = 575 |armortype = Heavy |speed = 7 |turn = 9 |sight = 6 |cost = $1400 |time = 0:50 |produced = Allied War Factory (Origins) |req = * Robot Ops Control Center (Origins) * Tech Center (Origins) ** Kanegawa Headquarters in Tainted Empire |groundattack = 100-20 * 2 (200-40 total) * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 30% vs. Drone * 10% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 5% vs. Plate/Cyborg and all structure armor types |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8, radius 1.5 |ability = Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 7) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Invisible on radar * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked, depiloted and abducted * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = * Azri_Apoc (voxel) * Banderi (model) |campaign = 1 }} The Future Tank X-0 is the prototype of an Allied heavy robotic tank. Official description The Allies have always lacked truly powerful, heavily armored vehicles that were also capable of resisting Yuri's mind control. So Japan's most advanced weapon manufacturer Kanegawa Industries was contracted to build the perfect anti-armor tank. A tank that could dish out massive punishment, and take it just as easily. What they came up with, was the Future Tank X-0, a completely robotic, autonomous tank, armored with the thickest of alloys, yet still being maneuverable enough to reach reasonable speeds. Two powerful burst-fire beam cannons allow the Future Tank to cut through almost all armor with no difficulty. In short, the X-0 is a marvel of engineering. Although powerful, the Future Tank is ill-equipped to combat infantry forces. Due to its prototypical nature and high production costs, the X-0 is only available to Allied commanders under special circumstances.Allied Units page on the outdated, yet official Mental Omega website Overview While normally unavailable in the current build of Mental Omega aside from very special circumstances (see the Appearances section below), Future Tanks X-0 are powerful forces of destruction that will decimate armored squads by its experimental beam cannons rapidly and destroy structures if guranteeing their quantity. In addition, Future Tanks X-0 has slightly high speed, which is not difficult for them to make ambushes and hit-and-run tactics. As they are unmanned tanks (actually, drones), they have inherent immunity from mind control, even immune to Desolator/Eradicator rad cannons, but they are still vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weaponry though, and massed anti-armor fire will still pose a threat to these killing automatons. Aircraft is another danger they should avoid, as they cannot retaliate against them. Appearances Act One * In Think Different and Rush Tactics, a limited number of Future Tanks X-0 appear as part of the enemy Pacific Front forces, guarding the Tech Center in the former and the Hailstorm convoy in the latter. * In the Covert Ops mission Eclipse, the player's Chinese forces are attacking a Future Tank manufacturing complex. The Future Tanks X-0 are coloured cyan (instead of blue like the rest of the PF forces), and will continually spawn from the three cyan enemy War Factories; there are also six inactive Future Tanks in the player's initial outpost and three near the top left corner. If the player completed the optional objective of bringing the Technician to a Robot Ops Control Center and then protecting him for 2.5 minutes, all Future Tanks currently on the map (whether active or inactive) will fall under the control of the player once all cyan War Factories and Robot Ops Control Centers are destroyed; otherwise, the active ones will simply shut down. * In Unshakeable, there are 15 inactive Future Tanks X-0 near the Kanegawa Assembly building. They can be captured by Russian Engineers against the Sino-Japanese enemies. Origins * In Tainted Empire, the Future Tank X-0 can be built from the Allied War Factory once the initial Chinese attack is repelled and the player takes control over the whole base around the Kanegawa Headquarters. More of them are also given as reinforcements alongside Hailstorms once both Psychic Beacons are destroyed. * In The Great Beyond, Future Tanks X-0 can be built by the player if the Pacific Front arsenal is chosen. Behind the scenes * In 3.0, the Future Tank X-0 was a stolen tech unit buildable by the Allies in skirmish games by infiltrating both an enemy Allied Construction Yard and Tech Center. With the revamp of the stolen tech system in 3.3, the Future Tank X-0 was replaced by the Quickshifter, although it still appears in the campaign. Its successor, the Future Tank Alpha, was also introduced in 3.3 as an Allied stolen tech unit unlocked by infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer. * The voxel of the Future Tank X-0 (named Cyclops) is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. See also * Future Tank Alpha References zh:未来坦克X-0 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Campaign Units Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Drones Category:Stealth Detector Category:Self Healing